Death's Blessing
by chibi raven-san
Summary: Sequel to the one shot of unusual guest. The Titan's war is on then horizon and the mark of Thanatos is soon recalled to be a symbol of trouble times. Shinichi cover is no longer useful in Japan and he joins Nico to learn why he was chosen by Death.
1. Chapter 1

Read 'The Unusual Guest' first before reading this, it would make more sense. rights go to Riordan and Aoyama for Percy Jackson series and Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

Chapter 1

1 year later at Tropical Land...

'….Alright let's see what you are hiding. It was just too suspicious of their actions. Hm is it an illegal transaction? I watch the stocky man trade with a businessman gaining a suitcase. I sharpen my gaze in attempts to read their lips but settle on just taking pictures as evidence of their trade. 'Seems serious with the suitcase filled with what appears to be over 100 million yen.'

"That's it kid. No more playing detective for you" I hear a deep voice from behind me and fall to the floor after being hit by most likely a metal pipe. 'Aargh.' I feel the blood drip to my neck and fall to the ground. It takes all my willpower to listen to the voices and pay attention to what they are saying yet, I am still unable to focus on my vision and the throbbing pain is slowly affecting my thought process.

"A-aniki" I hear from the distance.

"You let yourself be tailed by this kid"

"Should we rub him out?"

"No Guns! This place is still crawling with cops! Let's use this. The new poison the syndicate developed. The taller one gave a dark humorless laugh. "This poison is untraceable in the body. It'll be an unsolvable murder but this substance is still in development never been used on humans."

I feel my hair grabbed tightly and my mouth open by a cool glass. The pill was shoved in my mouth and the liquid from the glass poured directly to the back of my throat forcing me to swallow the pill.

I hear "c'mon let's get out of here"

"Right….So long Meitantei" I hear fading in the distance.

'M-my Body …it's burning up! Like my bones are melting.' The pain cloud my mind and my hands grasp the grass. I hear the steps of a stranger walk towards me. 'don't tell me they decided to watch and make sure the poison was successful, I'm not dead yet! '

"Tsk. It seems that my gift will become useless far too early. I spared your life once yet you have not completed your side of the bargain. I cannot let this happen, luck for you Shin-ichi," a chuckle was heard "Hm, it looks like my blessing will activate soon just in time to save your life. Till we meet again." I felt a breeze of air sting against my burning skin. A black feather falls in front of my face and I feel the strange presence leave.

'No d-don't go! Wait!Ah, AGHHH!'

At that moment a strong shiver shook the thin body of Nico di Angelo.

* * *

review! I edited some of it.


	2. Chapter 2

'x'= thoughts

"x"= speech/ talking

* * *

Around 3 months later...

In the western side of the world an innocent blue slice of birthday cake slid off of the thin plastic plate onto the floor with a splat. Two pair of concern eyes turned towards the thin boy who just moments before had took the plate reverently. His face became ashen and his dark eyes were unfocused. His lips began to form a silent no only to stop midway. As if a switch was click his skin returned to his semi-pale color and his eyes once again became focused and his breathing was heard once again.

As the older boy began to form the question 'if he was okay' the younger male promptly fell onto the wooden chair behind him.

"Nico!" Rushing towards him he grabs his head to see if he fainted. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine" was quietly mumbled out as if it was a chant. He shakes his head and turns towards Percy.

"I'm sorry Percy, b-but I need to go" Pushing his arm away he began to walk to the shadows that were swirling along the corner of the wall.

"No Nico, I'm not letting you go just like that. I'm going with you."

"Let go of me. It has nothing to do with you. I need leave now so let GO!"

Percy's strong grip became relaxed but he was still holding onto Nico's wrist. Nico jerks his wrist out of Percy's grasp and looks away to concentrate on his destination as he forms the shadows. Whisperering a low 'goodbye' to Ms. Jackson and a small 'thanks' to Percy he runs forward.

"SORRY NICO!" was yelled behind Nico as the shadows covered him. "YOU! IDIOT" He screamed at Percy who hitch a ride on the back of his shirt.

The ride was soon over and two boys emerge out of nowhere in a dark alley. A yell was heard from Nico as he crashed into the concrete wall. Percy winced at the crack that sounded 'ouch'. He stumbled towards Nico shaking the last of his dizziness off. "Nico you okay?" "Nico?"

Percy bend down and turned Nico's head to the side to see a lump beginning to form on the side of his head. "That's going to hurt when he wakes up." Traffic was heard at the end of the ally, the sun was shining and either shadow traveling took a longer time that what he felt or they were somewhere far away from New York as it was 10 at night when Nico arrived and it was clearly day wherever he was now. "Great, just great." Turning his head towards Nico he apologizes "Sorry Nico I am going to have to leave you for a little bit though I'll be right back."

He jogs up ahead blinking, his eyes adjusting to the brightness out of the alley. Seeing a small stand selling newspaper he rushes towards it hoping it would tell him the date. He ignores the looks he feels on his back which he realized is now full of dirt and is quite noticeable against the white cotton of his shirt. It was only until he reached for the paper did see that it was not his dyslexia acting up that caused him to see the words in a foreign language but the words were actually in another language. 'chinese maybe?' Percy gave a small groan. 'Well Nico did often comment that he made accidental trips to China but the way he was acting I thought he needing to go to the underworld or something. Heh, maybe I cause us to land in China when I grab onto him?' Percy returns back to Nico still knock out on the ground. His eyes widen and he grins knowing that Nico was okay with the soft moan that escaped his lips.

Groaning Nico pushes himself up reaching to the pocket in his pant and pulling out a tiny yellow square and popping it in his mouth. He gets up and walks towards Percy punching him hard on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"For following me and almost getting me killed. Do you have any idea on the danger of shadow traveling? No of course not or you wouldn't have grabbed onto me. Anyways you might as well follow me to see where we are."

"I already explored, where we are either in chinatown and it took us hours to shadow travel or we are in China."

"China? I could have sworn even with you coming along that I pass out in the right country..." Nico walk towards the busy street taking a quick glance and frowned at percy.

"I knew I landed in the right place, this isn't China Percy, we are in Japan, and I currently need to check up on a...friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, we need to hurry. all I know is that he was tip toeing the line between dead and living. Come on!"

on the other side of the world in the apartment...

Rubbing his eye he sit up waking from his small nap on the couch. Looking around he sees Ms. Jackson standing while looking at the wall with worry. Curious he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Where is brother?"

"Oh, Tyson" She replies with a small smile."Did you have a nice nap?"

-end of chapter-

heh added the tsyon bit if anybody was curious to where he was When nico arrived. So review please? I know this is super short but Eh I have no excuses except that it is time consuming to make sure that the characters are not ooc. Sorry if it seems rushed but this chapter is subject to change if the direction of the story changes or if I suddenly contradict what is happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of death's blessing

* * *

Previously...

"A friend"

"Yeah we need to hurry, all I know is that he was tiptoeing the line between dead and living. Come on!"

"Nico wait up!" Percy apologized to the 7th person he bump into. Though it did little to lessen the glares that they gave him mainly because his apologies were said in English and in a New York accent. Nico finally stop running and Percy was able to run up to him. "Thanks, I had trouble getting through people as fast as you can, so where to?"

"There." Nico pointed to a modern building complex. Percy gazed up and only looked at the tall gates and clear glass walls.

"How are we suppose to get in there? It has like 6 ft tall gates and I think you need a card to get passed security."

Nico eyes darted around the area, his hand then grab onto Percy's arm and he began to run.

"Um Nico-?"

"Just be quiet I need to concentrate." Nico ended up dragging Percy to the back of the building. 'wha?' was all Percy thought when Nico shoved him to the stone wall. Before Percy could curse Nico he notice that the pain he should have felt from hitting the wall never came. One eye cautiously open to see that he was standing in a storage room with a bemused Nico. Percy lowered his arms away from his face and frowned at Nico. "Couldn't you have told me what you were planning before you can push me into a wall next time?"

Nico only replied with a small smirk and motion Percy to follow him. Nico face then returned to a frown like he was remembering who he was with and the urgency to find his friend.

"I know he is somewhere around here, I can faintly feel him." Together Nico and Percy opened up doors until Nico yelled a 'wait' to Percy who was about to close the storage room when he didn't see anybody there.

"He's there." Worry and concern was evident in Nico's voice . Percy pushed open the door to show that there was nobody was present in the room.

Nico ran to the black bag next to the wall and rip it open to reveal the small body of a five year old boy.

"What the Hades?!"Percy's face morphed into shock unable to believe his eyes

Nico mutter a small curse and reach to put his hand under his nose.

"He still alive...somewhat. "

"What ?"

"He's alive Percy! Get over here and help me keep it that way!"

"How? I don't have anything that could help! He needs a doctor. I don't known how to heal others."

"You -argh"Nico threw his arms up in frustration and grabbed tightly on his hair. In a calm voice Nico said, " Can you at least help me carry him up to the hospital? I can shadow travel but it's risky since I don't really know Japan all that well. Also I think it wouldn't be a good idea to shadow travel when he is already in a bad condition.

Percy grab the small body gently off the ground and carried him to the back entrance. Nico followed one step behind. By luck they were able to find the hospital with the help of a friendly pedestrian who knew English. Nico quickly spun a lie about how they came across the boy. What was more surprising for them was that the doctor claim to already know the boy.

Percy watched Nico the whole time. His face was worried but as the hours passed he notice that his face was in a frown but not from concern.

"Quit frowning at your friend." Percy poked Nico's thin shoulder, removing the frown and replacing it with confusion.

"What?"

"He's your friend, isn't he? Though I didn't expect him to be younger than you. I thought he would have been older."

"I would have thought so too." was quietly whispered. If Percy hadn't been waiting for a response he would have miss it. He chose to reply with only a raised eyebrow.

"Alright then, I am going to go to the bathroom. I be back soon."

"Okay."

Once Percy left the room Nico stood up and strolled up to the boy laying on the hospital bed. He looked down and gentle moved his bangs back. There on his forehead was the black mark of Thanatos.

"What happened to you Shinichi?"

end of chapter

* * *

woah short chapter I know but I really do not have a story line plotted out for this so...

review with some ideas!

they make writing easier and the updates not so long.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Percy Jackson series or detective Conan. All rights goes to their respected authors.

Long overdue but lack of reviews means lack of ideas anyways still not sure about this story.

* * *

When he began to gain consciousness he was first alerted by sound. A constant high beep in a rhythmic pattern followed by a softer whirling noise of some machine nearby. His mind felt hazy and when he tried to open his eyes he was soon greeted by the painfully bright fluorescent light before clenching them shut again.

Shinichi lifted his right arm to protect against the light to feel wires were connected to it. 'What?!' It was then that he became aware of his surroundings and the person that was seated on the chair.

"Nico di Angelo?"

Nico immediately stopped flickering through the tv channels and turn his attention to shinichi with wide eyes. "So I am right. You are Shinichi. Now, I have seen in the past year many surprising things but you win the prize."

"Wha? why? How are you here?"

"Ah, that is a little difficult to answer but in short I found you and brought you along with my cousin to the hospital."

"How did you know how to find me?" Shinichi narrowed his eyes in suspicion as his paranoia increased.

"Would you believe me if I said I felt you were in danger and followed your life's aura?"

Shinichi stayed silent. He looked down at his blanket and curled up his fist. He then whispered "Logically I would scoff at you and ridicule you or maybe even amuse you like I did last time. However, there have been things that have changes since the first time we meet."

Nico looked at him in surprised. Shinichi looked at him with almost haunted eyes. "As you can see I seem to have shrunk yet that was not the only change. The black mark on my forehead, I see it every time I wake up in the morning when looking at the mirror. I also began to see things. People who are no longer living and I feel when others are leaving their bodies."

"You see their ghost." Nico murmured. Shinichi gave a cold laugh. "I thought for the first couple of days that I was finally loosing my mind after seeing so many dead bodies. I thought they were hallucinations. Then when I concentrated I could hear their voices asking or demanding to solve their murders. The biggest mystery is how I even shrunk from posion."

"You should be dead. " Nico mumbled out.

Shinichi looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"When I felt you across the globe I felt your life force disconnect to your body. However it was not taken to the underworld. The moments up until discovering you your life was the same as a person in a coma. You should have suffocated and died. Yet you are still here." Nico looked at Shinichi in confusion.

"You are not the first person to tell me that I have cheated death." Shinichi thought back to the night he shrunk and the voice that told him it was too soon for him to die.

Shinichi cleared his throat." Thank you for rescuing me but I want you to forget meeting me and my problems it is far too dangerous." Icy blue eyes looked up to meet the gaze of stubborn brown ones.

"No. I am not a child and if anything I can tell you your the one that is too young and can not handle danger - look how you ended up! You were stuffed in a trash bag like yesterday's garbage." Shinichi jerk at those words and looked at his small hands in fustration.

Nico stared at him . He was of course worried but he didn't want to leave one of the only people that gave him kindness to be in danger.

"I guess you are in some kind of trouble but hey, everyone on my dad side of the family always is. Would you like to come to America with me? I can help you find answers as to what that mark on your forehead really is and I need to go drop off my cousin."

"I-I need to think about it."

A doctor then appeared at the door. Nico stood up and told Shinichi he was going to get some food. Shinichi watch him walk away.

"You should accept his help and join your friend. " The doctor tutted and closed the door behind Nico. It was then that the doctor appeared to be off. Conan eyes narrowed and he leaned away from her as she slowly locked the door.

"Vermouth." Conan hissed. The doctor gave a mocking smile for confirmation.

"Now, that's no way to thank your savior. "

'My savior? ' Confusion was evident on his face and a smirk appeared on her face. "Who do you think help cover your disappearance when you never did return to the agency? Or solved the lack of hospital papers missing and not alerting your disappearance or condition to the police . Or how about convincing the organization that Cognac did leave you for dead."

"Cognac?"

"Mm. The person that supposedly killed you. He has been in France for the past years but came to Japan to visit and just happen to stop by and help with the clean up of the organization. You know...sniffing out moles and looking back to see any loose ends. He happen to stumble upon your connection to the dead detective Kudo Shinichi and couldn't understand why there is no body or why your family or suppose best friend is not in distress. More so when a younger cousin happens to be so close to him with such obvious fake documents since they were too perfect. He didn't know who you are since he really never cared but knew you were suspicious so might as well nip the possibility of a problem at the bub and make sure it never becomes a problem."

Conan paled at those words and he began to remember what happen. "That's right I remember being grabbed from behind and then passing out."

Vermouth looks at him critically. "You don't remember being suffocated?"

"No."

Vermouth then moved closer to his bed. "Do you know how long you were in that bag for?"

He shook his head. She placed a file on the side of the bed. Then she lean in to whisper.

"It seems like there are more secrets to you than you even know. The organization knows about you so you need to disappear. Also I would recommend for you to wear a hat on a windy day who knows who might see that mark on your forehead. It's dangerous in America these days. "

She got up and walk to the door. Before she left she said "You were in there for seven hours. He was right, you should have been dead."

Shinichi reached out to grab the folder she left behind to read everything she has done. It seems that Conan has left to America with his mother. He has been taken out of school and improved forged documents of Shinichi Edogawa now existed. 'I guess since Nico probably gave my real name out when I enter the hospital.

Nico then returns back with a snack and sees the file in his hands.

"did you tell my name to anyone?"

Nico looked startled but quickly replied "to the hospital and my cousin I told them your name is Shinichi but that i was unsure of your last name."

"For now my name is Shinichi edogawa." Shinichi indicate to the file in his hands. Nico gives a nod "and I will be joining you to America. I have everything settle and I am healthy enough to be released." Nico then relaxes and gives a small smile.

Percy then enters the room. Shinichi looks at him. He gives shinichi a smile.

"Pst. Nico, does your friend speak English?"

Before Nico could retort Shinichi replies with a bemused smile "Yes I am fluent in English. It is nice to meet you-?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Nice to meet you Percy Jackson. I am Shinichi Edogawa."

"Hi, I hope you feel better. How you end up in a bag?"

Shinichi flinched at the callous remark. Percy flushed when he realized his mistake. "Ah, so sorry -um you don't have to answer -er please don't be upset."

Shinichi replied with "I saw something I shouldn't have. I currently need to disappear and i will be joining Nico and you back to America."

Percy blinked at the mature manner and his word choice. It then clicked what shinichi just said. Percy turn towards Nico and yells "you can't just invite a mortal to America! Wait you can't take an 5 year old either! he has parents and stuff and he's a little kid. He's not a stray you can take in and you're too young to look after him! You're what 10?-"

"11" Nico interrupted.

"That doesn't matter! You can't just decide this an-"

"I am well aware of your world Mr. Jackson. I also do not have any current guardians and I have everything already settled." Shinichi drawled.

Percy mouth shut tightly.

Nico then spoke up."Shinichi will be joining me to learn more control over his powers and learn more about the mark he has on his forehead."

Percy looked at Shinichi confused but when Shinichi lifted his bangs did Percy see the dark marking almost like a tattoo on his forehead.

"Wait " Percy signal for a time out "what powers? " His face then paled. "He's not your half brother is he?"

"No kelphead, but that's Thanatos symbol."

"?"

Shinichi replied with " he is the greek god of death."

"Wait I thought Hades was that?" Percy turns to look at Nico.

"No he is god of the underworld and the dead not death."

Shinichi then pip up "Don't worry mister-"

"Percy, " he interrupted "call me percy. it feels weird for you to call me Mister, I feel like I'm in trouble."

"Percy, Nico can help me learn what's happening and I'm well aware of the situation also money is not a issue."

Percy eyes shinichi cautiously, unease with the serious demeanor of the young boy. Shinichi took note of this and gave a childish grin to Percy. This startled him and Nico laughed when he realized how uncomfortable he was.

"Yeah, shinichi here is brilliant but you get used to it."

Percy slumped his shoulders in defeat knowing that he can't stop Nico from bring shinichi anyways.

"Fine but at least drop me off at camp."

"What am I a taxi? I'll try but no promises." Nico grumbled.

It was a couple of hours later that it was dark enough to travel. Shinichi climb on the back of Nico with a small bag on his back and Percy had an iron grip on Nico's arm.

"So are you ready to ride with the shadows?"

A minute later only the satisfied grin on Vermouth face confirmed that the small group has left to America.

* * *

I really need ideas for this story to continue so please who would you like for them to meet? Which demigods or gods do you want to appear In the story?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Gods dammit Nico! You did that on purpose didn't you!" Percy points to Nico accusingly. Percy's other hand was grabbing onto his nose and it was only him who exited the shadows hitting a wall while Shinichi and Nico appeared safely in the hallway of the apartment.

Nico was going to retort when he soon fell onto the ground passed out. Shinichi yelped as he was still holding onto Nico's back.

Percy sighed. He glance at Shinichi who by then removed himself off of Nico. "I'll take him to the couch. Welcome to my home."

Shinichi nods and follows Percy to the living room. Nico laid asleep on the couch and Shinichi look at Percy analyzing him and his relationship to NIco.

"You feel responsible for him don't you?" Shinichi voice startled Percy. Percy had forgotten about Shinichi. Percy stares at him. He personally was creeped out by the boy. Just as serious as Nico and disturbing in a different way. Percy always felt that his eyes could see every secret he had and as if his own soul was being judged.

When Percy didn't respond Shinichi pressed forward "How are you related to Nico?"

"He is my cousin."

Shinichi nods and Percy let out a sigh of relief that the questions were over. Or so he thought.

"You are a demigod as well right?" Shinichi's sharp gazed stared at Percy.

"Yeah I'm son of-"

"Poseidon."

Percy looked at Shinichi in shock. Shinichi took in his expression and explained himself "First by subtracting the goddess you are left with Zeus or Poseidons since you said that you are cousins I will take that as literal cousins with Nico.

"Wait how do you know that my dad is a god?"

Shinichi raises an eyebrow and then points to a photo where it showed a young Percy with his mom on the beach. Deadpan he says " Well, it obviously not a goddess unless the goddess can procreate with the same gender" Percy shook his head and blushes at the obvious clue. Shinichi continues on.

"Next I notice your word choice of cousin. If you were the son of hermes or any other olympian then most people would say 'he is extendeed family', 'he is my second cousin'. Then I looked more closely to your body proportions. You have a swimmer body. The shoulder and torso are slightly larger than normal. From your hands I can then list off which gods you are not likely to have for a parent. You do not have nimble fingers or callous or marks if you play an instrument. There were other things as well but it would take much longer to explain everything though the most obvious hint was the smell of sea salt."

Percy laughs."Wow, what took forever to find out at camp was figured out by a kid in less than a day. That's really cool. So your parent is Thanatos right? Are you sure it is not Athena?"

"Er- Thanatos is not my parent. Both of my parents are mortal. I am a mortal with Thanatos blessing according to Nico."

"What?!" Percy jaw dropped.

Shinichi scowled, "What? Do I have to have a godly parent to be special? Are you saying mortals cannot be great without having to be born a demigod?"

Percy, " NO, um its just that I've never heard of a god blessing a mortal. I just thought you were a demigod also."

"No, just mortal. I don't know why I have his blessing though."

Percy could only agree. Every time he looked at the symbol he would shiver. As if Shinichi appearance could only be a sign of trouble times coming.

"Well when Nico wakes up I'll convince him to let me take you to camp halfblood blood. Nico may think being off by himself is better but you are too young to be living on the streets or going where ever Nico plans to take you. You'll be safe there from the monsters."

"Monsters?"

Percy looks incredulously at Shinichi "You haven't seen any yet?."

Shinichi shook his head.

_'Oops_, _well would he still attract them if he does not have any godly blood? Maybe Annabeth would know' _Percy thought

"Well monsters hunt halfblood who are too weak to defend themselves" Percy states '_Though this sometimes doesn't stop them from attacking stronger half-blood either'_

"Are you saying that there are monsters that eat humans?! " Shinichi shouted

"Well they generally ignore mortals but sometimes they can get in the crossfire of a monster and a demigod."

"So mortals are regarded as irrelevant huh." Shinichi bitterly swallowed that thought. "To think how many died because of the gods."

Percy didn't know to to reported to that remark. Looking at the time Percy invites Shinichi to join him on his bed to sleep.

"You're small enough to fit and there is no need for one of us to sleep on the floor."

Shinichi sighs and climb up the bed. Percy return back in his pj's and slid underneath the covers. Soon soft snores were heard from Percy. Shinichi just stared at the ceiling wondering what did he get himself into. His thoughts running rapid in the night until the door creaked open hours later.

* * *

Not the best ending but it's been a long time since I've updated so I thought might as well post this as I can always come back and edit it.


End file.
